


different world

by NarutoFairyTail7



Series: Naruto [1]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarutoFairyTail7/pseuds/NarutoFairyTail7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura refuses to look like an idiot when she’s waken up in a world completely different from hers and every things different and there are strange looking desks and strange looking books in front of her. And wait, why is Gaara her boyfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. strange

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very excited to be sharing my very first story or rather chapter of my very first story on Tumblr. I was previously a user of Fanfiction.net but there were too many bugs. Any of you experience the same thing? Also please feel free to request any story ideas you might have, it can be of any pairing and any anime, i’ll try my best to make it happen! Hope you enjoy this story and following stories ahead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura refuses to look like an idiot when she’s waken up in a world completely different from hers and every things different and there are strange looking desks and strange looking books in front of her. And wait, why is Gaara her boyfriend?

Title: different world

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the characters. Though I wish i did. Also this is not a GaaSaku story.

Pairing: SasuSaku

 

Sakura feels herself snap awake with a shudder and a feeling of unfamiliarity. She is blinded by a bright white light and the clutter of voices mixing together, whispers she detects. She idly wonders what Naruto had done, having no question in her mind that the idiot had been the one to do something… well, idiotic.

Trying to blink clear of the blur that was her eyesight, she feels a shadow loom over her. Blinking a few times she is faced with Kakashi, who is strangely dressed in a button-up blouse and black slacks, Sakura would had laughed had she not felt like she had just been hit by a rock.

He seems angry, Sakura concludes, as his piercing eyes stare down at her, his body a threatening shadow. Sakura’s own eyebrows furrow in confusion and she takes the time to take in her surroundings. She doesn’t remember why she was asleep or why she felt like udder shit, but when she takes in her surroundings a feeling of fear washes over. It was almost like she was in the academy with only slight changes. Desks and chairs surrounded the very lit room, children filled the seats and there was a much larger desk at the front of the room with a chalk board behind it.

Confusion easily written on her face, she turns back to Kakashi who seemed to be the only recognizable person in this room for some kind of explanation. She received a fiercer glare. “Haruno-san,” that was strange, never had Kakashi called Sakura by her surname. “Can you answer the question on the board for us?”

Sakura’s eyes drift to the chalk board to see numbers written across with signs. Multiple numbers, and though Sakura pride herself on her intelligence, nothing came to mind. Sakura’s eyes narrow and she stares dumbly at the board for a good minute before she hears Kakashi sigh, “clearly I was interrupting your nap,” he snapped. Sakura had never heard him so strict, so frustrated.

Kakashi turns and walks down the aisle’s of desk to his own, well thats at least what Sakura guessed. Sakura stared around her, recognizing a few heads, she sighed a breath of relief when Naruto’s familiar blonde head peaked through and Hinata’s huddle form was seen.

Sakura then began to laugh, loudly. They were playing a prank on her, that was all. Kakashi and Naruto had thought it’d to be funny to prank her with… whatever this was, and dragged Hinata in with them. Sakura, oblivious to the stares she received, scanned the room for more of rookie nine and was able to detect Kiba and Shikamaru but that was all. Everyone else was foreign.

Haha, Sakura smirked.

Done with the prank, Sakura stood up from her seat, for the first time taking in her much different attire. A skirt adorned her legs, without any sort of biker shorts underneath and a sweater, beige, covering a button-up t-shirt much like Kakashi’s, only white. Everyone else wore similar, or completely matching attires.

Did they drug her? She didn’t remember putting on these clothes.

Shaking her head, she continued to grin, “okay. Guys. That’s enough, i’ve found you out.”

“Haruno-san…” Kakashi began.

“No, Kakashi,” gasped echoed around and Sakura mentally applaud them on keeping up with the act. “It was funny, you guys pranked me, but i’ve found you out.”

Sakura began to feel a tad bit hesitant when Kakashi said nothing but stared at her, and the students around her, none of which (except the few she pinned out) she knew.

Kakashi seemed to snap out of his shock and came back to his sense’s; “Haruno-san, it is Hatake-sensei to you. I am your teacher and I will be respected as one, now if you please sit down. I will excuse your rather rude behavior for today, seeing as you’re normally a well-behaved student and one of my best students. Sit down.”

Sakura, shaken and now very, very confused, obeyed and sat down. Just as she felt her back hit the seat and loud noise echoed, and students began packing up books and pencils? Sakura, not sure what else to do, followed suit and noticed the red bag behind her. She placed the books inside the bag and began to follow the other students when a yellow blur flashed by her.

“Sakura-chan?” Naruto’s questioned, and Sakura turned to him, her eyes distorted and confused. Naruto’s own eyes narrowed in worry, “are you okay? You’ve never spoken out in class before.”

There was some relief knowing Naruto was still her friend. Smiling, she grabbed him by the arm and found the nearest, somewhat hidden spot. “Naruto? Um… this might sound weird,” Sakura began, it seemed no one was as shocked and confused as she was so she decided to pretend she wasn’t. It wasn’t working well. “But where are we? W-Who am I?”

Naruto blinked, and blinked again before grinning, “funny Sakura-chan. Of course, we’re at Konoha High, best high school in Konoha.” He lightly punched her shoulder, “i’ll play along,” he grinned, “and you are Sakura and I am Naruto, we’re best friends. And you’re one of the top students here.”

Sakura nodded, slowly and hesitantly. And she looked around to see a clutter of students surrounded lockers, grabbing books and their bags before heading out a door. Was everyone heading home? Wait, where was home?

“Umm… aha.” Sakura laughed, “you caught me.”

“Anyways Sakura-chan, you sure you’re alright?”

Sakura nodded, and began to follow Naruto who made his way to one of the lockers. He put a series of numbers on a lock before it clicked open, Sakura watch with interest as she had never seen something quite like it. Naruto gave her a few glances as he packed up his things, seemingly waiting for her to do something. “Aren’t you gonna go to your locker?”

Sakura panicked on the inside, she didn’t know where that was. “Um… n-no, i’ve got everything already.”

Naruto gave her one last glance before nodding. Turning he leaned down to grab something.

Suddenly he heard Sakura shriek and turned around almost immediately only to be greeted with the sight of Gaara wrapping his arms around Sakura. Sakura seemed scared and shocked as he nestled into her neck, and once again Naruto stared at Sakura worried.

“Gaara?!” Sakura shrieked, absolutely shocked by the sight of the normally silent and cold Gaara, the Kazekage, wrapping his arms around her waist. Then for him to nuzzle her neck and place a wet kiss on the groove between her neck and shoulder. Squirming away, but failing because of the tight grip he had on her, Sakura was only able to turn enough to be able to face Gaara. “What are you doing?”

Sakura heard Naruto laugh and turned to see him staring at her expectantly, “I’m hugging my girlfriend, obviously.” Gaara explained before going back to his assault on her neck.

“Girlfriend?” Sakura questioned, her mind reeling and trying to process what she had just been told. Girlfriend? She’s. Gaara’s. Girlfriend? Sakura hadn’t even spoken more then a paragraph to the man and now suddenly she was in this stranger world, being assaulted by the Kazekage? And she was his girlfriend?

“Yeah, Sakura-chan.” Naruto piped up, apparently still amused by her incredulous expression. “Your boyfriend, Gaara, who you’ve been dating for a year now.”

“Year and three months.” Gaara added, slightly muffled by Sakura’s neck.

Sakura squirmed uncomfortably in Gaara’s arms, before a sudden person popped into her mind. “Where’s Sasuke?” Sakura questioned. Sasuke. How did she not remember to ask about him, her actual boyfriend. The boy she had been in love with all her life and the man she had been dating for over two years now. Or at least, she thought.

“Sasuke?” Gaara asked, his head finally raising from her neck to stare at her, a tinge of possessiveness laced in his eyes.

“Sasuke Uchiha?” Naruto question as well, “why would you want to know where he is?”

Sakura stumbled for an explanation. Why did she want to know where he was, what would the normal her say? “Eh… I was wondering because I have one of my umm, what we were in before with him and I have to work… with him.” It must have seemed the least bit the truth but Naruto just nodded, taking a quick glance at Gaara.

The halls were now abandoned and the three were the only ones left.

“Sasuke’s…”

Sakura caught sight of someone in the corner of her eye, and turned to see.. Sasuke! There he was! Walking in the hall, a bag slung over his shoulder and the same uniform Naruto and Gaara wore, which match her own, only with pants, walking by. His head was down and his bangs were covering his eyes.

“Sasuke!” She called, and his head snapped up, only for her to be greeted by a very swollen and very black eye. Worry began to flood through her, but she didn’t have her humane strength and Gaara’s grip was just too strong for her.

“Sakura-chan,” Naruto distracted her, and Sakura caught sight of Sasuke’s eyes filling with relief and then his head dropped back down and he rushed off.

“Sasuke’s a loser.” Naruto explained, and then Sakura felt herself being dragged off the same direction Sasuke had been heading. Gaara was still attached to her, only at her side now. “Sasuke’s the laughing stalk of the school and hated by everyone, why do you care?”

Sasuke… the laughing stock..?

R&R


	2. you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura refuses to look like an idiot when she’s waken up in a world completely different from hers and every things different and there are strange looking desks and strange looking books in front of her. And wait, why is Gaara her boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who made the decision to read my story. I want to upload as fast as I can, so I got this chapter up the quickest I could. I will be returning to High School soon so it might be harder to upload more frequently, but i will try my best. Anyways enjoy the chapter!

Title: different world

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the characters. Though I wish i did. Also this is not a GaaSaku story.

Pairing: SasuSaku

 

Sakura had a problem. A huge problem. Well, she had many problems. She didn’t know where she was, why she wasn’t back in Konoha, the real Konoha. She didn’t know what she even was. Was she a ninja still? Or? But, ignoring the many problems she had, she found herself following Naruto and Gaara like a lost puppy.

She didn’t even know why Gaara was here. If this world was at least similar to hers, shouldn’t he…not be Konoha?

They were heading home. Sakura didn’t know where home was. As she looked around everything was different and cluttered, Sakura hadn’t seen anything that resembled anything ninja like. The Hokage tower was gone and there was no huge gate guarding their village. The houses were altered slightly and they were more square like, with sharp edges.

Back, in her world that is, Sakura’s parents were dead. They had been killed from an ambush and Sakura lived on her own, in an apartment. She was only seventeen but she made it and she had matured much quicker then a normal seventeen year old seeing as she lived a dangerous life. Any moment as a ninja she could be killed, so she learned to mature quicker and live her life to the fullest.

Are her parents still dead in this world? Sakura jumped at the thought of being able to see her beloved parents again. But hesitated asking so she didn’t appear more strange then she must already. Though, what if they were alive? What if Sakura had the chance to see her beloved parents again? But, what if they were different, looked different? Sakura wasn’t sure, everything in this world was flipped.

She could see, the side glances Naruto and Gaara gave her. Their eyes filled with confusion and worry.

Taking a deep breath in, Sakura quickened her pace so she was in-between Gaara and Naruto. Gaara greeted her with a nod and smile and Sakura smiled weakly back, turning her head to Naruto she grinned. “Hey, Naruto, would you like to come over to my house?” Sakura figured if he accepted, (which she was praying he would) that she could just linger beside him and she would end up home.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and stared at Sakura for a minute, Sakura began to panic. What had she said wrong? “Sakura-chan, of course i’ll be coming over, we live together,” he explained, warily.

Sakura’s mouth gaped open and she turned to see Gaara staring almost suspiciously at her. Raising her head, she awkwardly rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. “Ahah, yeah, I was just teasing you.” That meant… her parents.

Naruto and Gaara were silent, before they lightly laughed. “Anyways, Gaara, we’re at our stop so we will see you Monday?”

“I’ll see you Monday, Sakura and I have a date Sunday.” Gaara smiled at Sakura, and slightly shocked, Sakura just nodded at him with a light smile. Gaara chuckled before lightly patting Sakura on the head, “don’t forget, two days from now.” Gaara turned and began walking home before Sakura felt a hand grab her wrist and start pulling. She was dragged up steps and thrown into a house.

Once Sakura gained her balance, Sakura stared in surprise at the house. This was the house her and Naruto shared? It was surprisingly… clean. Last time Sakura had seen Naruto’s house back home, it had been littered with junk, piled so high that you could barely see anything other than a mess. But this house, well at least this room, everything was perfectly organized and kept tidy.

Naruto walked past her and headed straight into the kitchen, softly mumbling in a tune ‘ramen, ramen, yeah! ramen’. Sakura giggled softly to herself before she turned to head upstairs.

Once up, she walked down the narrow room peaking in a room to see it covered in clothes. Sakura smirked, she spoke too soon, obviously knowing this was Naruto’s room, she close the door quietly and went to the next room.

It was undoubtedly her room. It was the exact picture of her old room back home. Walking in, she close the door behind her and plopped down on the bed.

How could this have happened? How was this even possible? To be zapped out of your own world and placed in another. She wanted to cry, she wanted to be home, she wanted to be a ninja. Instead of whatever it was she was. It didn’t even make sense, somethings were the same like her relationship with Naruto and her room, her parents… while other things were completely altered. School? Was it like the academy? Sakura guessed so. What about Sasuke?

'I’ll see you Monday,’ by Naruto’s words, Sakura figured they didn’t have school tomorrow. Which meant she had the day free. And Gaara said that they had a date Monday, predicting that dates and years were the same as her old world, along with days of the week, that meant today was Friday. Tomorrow Saturday and so forth. What days did she go to this school?

She was going to visit Sasuke. No matter how long it took her to find him, she would. Because, the look in his eyes, something told Sakura that this wasn’t just another familiar face but really was the Sasuke she was familiar with, there was something different within his eyes then anyone else she had seen or met today.

Sakura sighed, looking up she saw a clock that read five o'clock. It was a bit early but she was tired and she couldn’t think of anything else to do. She didn’t even know where she was! Let alone what the normal her would do in this situation.

“Hey,” Naruto called out, “i’m gonna watch a movie. Wanna join?”

Thinking over it, a movie did sound good, but Sakura didn’t want another awkward encounter or conversation when she didn’t understand something. “No, I think i’m just going to go to sleep.” Sakura replied, sitting up to stare at her closed door.

“This early?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, good night then.” Sakura chose not to reply, instead she stood up and walked over to what she guessed her closet. Opening it up, she was face with a clutter of weird looking clothes. Sakura owned civilian clothes back home, for when she was home and not on any missions, but none looked quite like this.

Blinking, she searched for some kind of short or pants that would be more comfortable to wear to bed. She found some black shorts, that were loose fit rather then the tight fit she was use to and white shirt. Stripping out of her… uniform, she sighed, relaxed. The shirt was slightly baggy and she felt extremely comfortable. When Sakura inspected the shirt more closely, she remembered it as one of Naruto shirts back home.

Lying down in her bed, Sakura closed her eyes.

Tomorrow, she would figure out where she was and why she was here. And most importantly how to get out!

She only hoped Sasuke would be of help.

When her eyes snapped open it was still quite dark, but Sakura couldn’t find it within herself to go back to sleep.

Looking at the clock, it read four, meaning it was only four in the morning. Sakura was starting to regret going to bed so early.

“What to do…” She scanned her bedroom, but came up with nothing. Going to her closet, she threw on a random pair of pants that stuck to her legs and were black like her shorts. Maybe she should start searching for Sasuke. It’s early and he would most likely be asleep but if she could just find where he lived, it would make finding him later on much easier.

Sakura tipi-toed through the house. All lights were off but she could hear the blur of voices coming from downstairs, when she reached the living room she noticed the tv was still on but Naruto was fast asleep.

Sprawled across the couch, snoring as loud as he could be. Sakura couldn’t help but smile. Reassurance flooded through her. It was still the same Naruto, ninja or not, this was her Naruto. Her best friend, and just the thought that even if she was in a completely different world from her own, she didn’t know what she would do if Naruto and hers relationship changed like it had with Sasuke.

Naruto was her rock, constantly supporting her. And she so desperately wanted to tell him the truth! But how would he react? Sakura couldn’t risk him not believing her and thinking her some crazy, it would break her.

Walking over to him, Sakura smiled, finding the remote. It was different from anything she had ever seen but she knew what a tv was. Scanning over all the buttons, Sakura decided the big red one was her best bet, she pushed on it and sure enough the living room went pitch black and it was silent.

Crouching down to her knees, Sakura pulled the blanked off the couch and draped it over Naruto’s… rather sprawled form. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before whispering; “where am I? I wish you knew.”

Sakura headed out the door without a second thought.

Now, where would Sasuke be?

His last name was still Uchiha, that hadn’t changed, and with the hope the Uchiha clans popularity hadn’t decreased (despite it being butchered by one of their own), Sakura figured they must have some kind of establishment.

She was right. Only an hour or so later, did Sakura come across a huge sign that read “Uchiha family’. It wasn’t as large as the one back in Konoha, which led Sakura to believe that the whole Uchiha clan was still dead.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura walked forward, pushing past the gate.

In the distance she saw a figure, standing without a single movement.

Curious Sakura walked forward only to recognize the figure as Sasuke. Happy and relieved to see Sasuke and for him to be awake meaning she could speak to him, Sakura ran towards him.

He snapped over to her the minute she reached him and Sakura flinched at the swollen eye she had seen earlier. She cursed not having chakra so she couldn’t heal it. "Sasuke?” Sakura hesitantly asked, walking forward with an arm reached out.

Sasuke glared and Sakura frowned; “what are you doing out so late?” He asked and Sakura felt all hope drain out of her. Her Sasuke wouldn’t say that, he had dropped his cold attitude to her long after he returned from Orochimaru’s clutches.

Dropping her head, Sakura felt tears well inside her for the first time. Sasuke had been her first hope and it had just been crushed so brutally. Sniffling she turned away from Sasuke. “Sorry,” she apologized, “I thought… I thought you were someone else.”

“Sakura?” Sasuke said gently, surprise evident in his voice. Surprised herself, Sakura turned around only to see Sasuke making his way to her. “Are you my Sakura?’

Light flooded Sakura’s eyes and she jumped towards Sasuke, that was all she needed. Wrapping her arms around Sasuke’s neck, she sniffled into Sasuke’s neck. He accepted her hug. "Your Sakura. Ninja Sakura. Are you my Sasuke?”

“Yes.”

R&R


	3. family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura refuses to look like an idiot when she's waken up in a world completely different from hers and every things different and there are strange looking desks and strange looking books in front of her. And wait, why is Gaara her boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was ecstatic when I saw I had received a comment on my last chapter. So thank you so much, Kumikocr! Also, this is my favourite chapter -so far- out of this series and I just love Itachi so much I couldn't help but put him in here. His story line is truly my favourite and so tragic, which I find myself always enjoying! Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it and please leave more comments, reading the last one made my night!

Title: different world  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the characters. Though I wish i did. Also this is not a GaaSaku story.  
Pairing: SasuSaku

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura murmured against his chest. She didn't want to let him go, she never wanted to remove her arms from around his familiar body. His familiar scent. The feeling of safety felt so good.

Sakura didn't feel so lost anymore. She didn't feel as if she was in a different world anymore, rather stuck between hers and this ones. Which, in reality, wasn't any better, but now she wasn't alone.

"Hn?" Sasuke replied, running his fingers through her soft pink hair. He took in the sweet smell of her, and forgot everything cruel that had happened to him today. He wasn't normally so affectionate or cuddly, even with Sakura, but when he had woken up on a bathroom being brutally beat on and when he tried to fight back only to feel nothing but weakness, he needed comfort.

Apparently, in this damned world, he was a laughing stalk and hated by everyone. From what he gathered, Sakura was the complete opposite, along with Naruto. It was odd for him to loose hope so fast but when he saw Sakura giggling around Naruto without a threat or twinge of anger, he thought it wasn't his Sakura. Sakura loved Naruto, but anyone of his comments would make her angry. This Naruto even had the balls to lightly punch her, the Sakura he knew, he realized or at least thought at the time, was gone.

But now, to have her in his arms, his Sakura, he felt blessed.

"Wait," Sasuke suddenly interrupted, stopping Sakura from what she was gonna say. "Why were you so close to that sand boy?"

Sakura blinked, her eyes squinting in confusion, until she was reminded of the fact that Sasuke wasn't her boyfriend in this world. Gaara was. "Oh... um, Gaara-san is apparently myself's boyfriend in this world."

"What?!" Sasuke practically yelled. Sakura flinched back and he immediately apologized, not meaning to scare her.

"I don't know," Sakura answered truthfully, "he just came up and started hugging me from behind. He wouldn't let go."

Sasuke stayed silent, seemingly thinking over things.

"Wait, Sasuke," Sakura began again, gaining Sasuke's attention once again. "Why were you standing outside of your house before?"

A wave of emotions flooded through Sasuke's eyes and Sakura immediately became concerned. He looked as if he was about to cry. Worried, Sakura moved forward, raising her hand to touch his cheek only for Sasuke to grab her wrist and raise his other hand covering his eyes.

Sakura shook her head, not understanding. Sasuke has never been so shy or bashful like this. Sasuke's grip on her wrist tightened and Sakura almost thought she saw a tear run down his face. No. That couldn't be, Sakura had never seen Sasuke cry once. Just what was going on? "Sasuke-kun... is-is everything okay?"

"My family..," Sasuke mumbled.

"Your family? Sasuke-kun I don't understand."

"My family, they're, they are alive." Sakura's eyes widened greatly and she turned to look at Sasuke's house, the lights were on which was stranger, before Sakura had thought it was Sasuke but as she saw a shadow walk by she knew it couldn't be. Which meant, they really were alive. But how? "Alive. You're family is just past those doors, have you even gone in?" Sakura turned back to Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head, finally revealing his eyes only for them to be slightly puffy and red. Sakura narrowed her eyes, "they must be worried sick!" She scolded, "why haven't you gone in?"

"No. No, no, no." Sasuke repeated, shaking his head firmly. "I can't go in. I haven't seen my family, my mother in years... And if Itachi's in there I don't know what to do."

Sakura frowned, she understood. Truthfully if she had seen her parents she would've hesitated. But this was her Sasuke's family, the family she thought she could never meet and the family Sasuke had been longing for for years. "Sasuke-kun," she received no response. Twitching, she pulled her wrist from out of Sasuke's grip and grabbed his face, making him look at her. "I know this is hard, but you said it yourself. You told me Itachi didn't do what he did back in our world on purpose, he was forced to. Don't you want to see your family?"

Sasuke stayed silent for a long time, just staring into Sakura's eyes before finally he nodded. "Wil-Will you come in with me?"

Sakura smiled, it was hard for Sasuke to ask for favours. Nodding, she grabbed his hand and turned towards the house. His family would probably be a little confused to see her so early in the morning, the won't even know her, but from the shadows within the house she knew they were fretting. Funny, he was just hiding outside.

They took slow steps, having to actually walk into the yard and to the door instead of where they were hiding. Sasuke slowly raised his hand, looking back at Sakura, she gave him a reassuring nod and Sasuke knocked.

The door was immediately opened and a worried looking woman appeared. She looked a lot like Sasuke, so Sakura guessed she was his mother. She looked as if she was about to cry, her eyes already swollen from probable fear of her son being in danger. The woman took Sasuke into her arms the minute she recognized him and squeezed him tight.

Sakura couldn't see Sasuke's expression but she smiled at the sight.

"Sasuke! We were so worried about you," the woman fretted, "I was so worried. Don't ever do that again."

The woman pulled back from the hug and checked over Sasuke for any injuries. Sasuke stayed rigid, his eyes intently watching each movement of his mothers. Sakura stayed behind Sasuke, trying to not ruin the moment.

"Where were you?" Sasuke opened his mouth as if to say something but nothing came out, he could only stare stricken at his mother. Sakura anxiously jumped, before softly speaking up, her presence finally being noticed.

"Sorry to interrupt," Sakura started, smiling sheepishly, "that's my fault actually. Sorry, I needed help with something at... school and we lost track of time."

"Til' six in the morning?" his mother questioned. Sakura just smiled, realizing her mistake, rubbing the back of her head like Naruto she just shrugged. "Sorry."

"It's okay," another voice sounded. A man that looked much older than Sasuke himself, came beside the woman and wrapped his arm around her waist. Sasuke's father.

"Oh!" Sasuke's mother suddenly exclaimed, "Sasuke, and um?"

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura!" His mother exclaimed, a wide grin worked its way up on her face. And she engulfed Sakura in a hug, not expecting such formality, Sakura stayed rigid. She wasn't expecting something so warming the moment she met the woman. But, it felt so nice to feel a mothers warmth one more time. "Sasuke talks about you all the time," she explained, pulling back from the hug, "he's totally enamoured by you but said he was too shy to talk to you. I'm Mikoto by the way."

Sakura felt her cheeks redden. Even if her Sasuke hadn't been the one to talk about her, apparently the normal Sasuke still liked her. She looked over to Sasuke to see him slightly blushing as well.

"Aha," Sakura smiled, "i'm glad. Your sons a pretty great boy."

Mikoto grinned before inviting the both of them in. Sasuke still seemed rigid and tense, but was somewhat at ease as Sakura stayed close to his side. They were invited to sit at the dinner table, Mikoto and Sasuke's father sitting in front of Sasuke and Sakura.

Sakura and Sasuke both let their eyes wander around the house. Sakura with curiosity and Sasuke with shock.

"I'm Fugaku," Sasuke's father spoke up. "It's nice to meet you, Sakura."

Sakura smiled and nodded, "you as well, Uchiha-san."

Sakura softly elbowed Sasuke in the rib, signalling him to speak. He hadn't said one word since they got there and Sakura could see the weary glances he received from Mikoto. Sasuke grunted, turning to glare at Sakura, as, unbeknownst to them, Mikoto watch with a glint in her eye.

"So... father and mother," the words felt foreign to Sasuke. He hadn't spoken or seen either of them in years, he hadn't had to call anyone father or mother in years. Part of him was happy, to be brought in this world, for the chance to see his beloved parents, that had been ripped from him. "Did you stay up all night?"

Sakura deadpanned, in her mind slapping herself in the face, figures Sasuke to not even utter an apology and rather completely ignore what he had done. Wait. Had he been standing outside all night?

Fugaku sent Sasuke a soft glare to which Sasuke ignored as Mikoto frowned. "Yes," she shook her head, "not when my baby was missing. We were about to alert the police."

Fugaku nodded silently.

Sasuke just looked off to the side, not sure what to say.

"That reminds me, your brother was worried sick. He has been out searching for you," at the mention of his brother, Sasuke's wide eyes snapped over to his mother. Itachi looking... for him? "He shou-"

The front door creaked open and figure stepped in, his pants covered in dirt and tattered. He looked frantic but tried to remain calm, his eyes were emotionless and his hair was fanning around his neck. "Itachi!" Mikoto exclaimed and both Sakura and Sasuke snapped their heads over to the newcomer.

Itachi regarded his mother and father before turning his attention to the other occupants. Mikoto stood up, followed by the rest. Sakura went to stand behind Sasuke, not wanting to interrupt the moment. The look in his eyes, Itachi was concerned, truly concerned but now it was flooded with relief.

With speed no one could follow. Itachi was in front of Sasuke, his eyes calmly searching for injuries while Sasuke just stared blankly at his older brother. The brother, who in his world, had massacred his family. But no, Sasuke reminded himself, it wasn't Itachi's fault. He was forced to.

Shocking Sakura and Sasuke, Itachi leaned down and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. A heavy breath escaping past his lips. "I was so worried, foolish little brother."

Ja Ne!

R&R


	4. freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura refuses to look like an idiot when she's waken up in a world completely different from hers and every things different and there are strange looking desks and strange looking books in front of her. And wait, why is Gaara her boyfriend? R&R (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have read my story. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this story and cant wait to write more chapters. Also I really enjoyed this chapter, what about you guys? Leave me a comment and let me know!

Title: different world  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the characters. Though I wish i did. Also this is not a GaaSaku story.  
Pairing: SasuSaku

"So, Haruno-san," Itachi's deep voice cut through the silence. Sakura's attention warily snapped over to him, her heart beating frantically despite knowing he meant no harm. Sakura couldn't look over the fact that Itachi was someone she had so deeply feared previously. "We finally get to meet you."

Sakura giggled, tilting her head to the side, pushing back those thoughts. This Itachi, the real Itachi was a hero not a villain and from the way he watched Sasuke so carefully, Sakura could tell he cared deeply for his brother. "Yes, well, I never knew Sasuke talked so high of me. I would've come over sooner if I had known."

Mikoto smiled, before standing up, "well, since we are already awake. Would anyone like some tea?" A chorus of nods followed, except for Sasuke who seemed to not be able to take his eyes off his brother.

Sakura took a worried glance at Sasuke and while the other occupants were distracted, she grabbed his hand and leaned up to his ear. "Speak," she whispered.

Sasuke shook his head, "i've always wanted this and now that it's here, I..."

"Tea's ready." Mikoto's cheerful voice echoed and she passed around tea cups filled with delightfully smelling tea. Sakura picked up her cup, taking a slow sip. She closed her eyes, basking in the sweet aroma and taste. "It's absolutely delicious, Mikoto-san." Truly Sakura was in her glory, she hadn’t felt a families warmth in a long time and she had always wanted to meet Sasuke’s family.

When she had been younger and obsessed with Sasuke she never truly thought of his feelings and what he must of been going through, and had gone through. She was too focused on her selfish feelings and wants. Sakura thanked Sasuke for never holding that... embarrassing part of her life against her.

And now as she looks at the warmth and complete astonishment clouding Sasuke’s eyes, she knew now that this was something he’s wanted for a long time. The fear, the tiny smudge she could work out proved that despite wanting something like this - and Sakura guessed that he never truly cared whether it be his family or not, he just wanted a families love - and to it be his parents. The beloved parents he had sought for and missed for all of his eighteen years, he was at a complete loss of words.

Mikoto smiled with a wave of her hand, "please. Just Mikoto." Sakura nodded, tipping her cup back towards her mouth. "So, Sasu-chan and Sakura-chan, are you two dating?"

Choking, Sakura put her cup down on the table, trying to not dribble all of the tea in her mouth out. Taking a napkin and wiping her mouth, she forgot all sense and what she had previously been thinking, to stare at Mikoto in shock and even a twinge of admiration. For her to be so open... Normally, this wouldn't have shocked her so much and she would have grinned while answering. She had always been proud of being Sasuke's girlfriend, and felt no shame in telling others that. But, she remembered that in this world, she wasn't Sasuke's girlfriend, she was Gaara's, and if word got around that she had answered yes, well... Sakura wasn't too sure what would happen.

She didn't want to hurt Gaara's feelings, because back in her world, albeit not great, she was still friends with the Kazekage and cared for his feelings. He seemed just as kind, if not more, in this world and the thought of hurting him hurt her. But looking over to Sasuke, who looked away from her, she realized that she didn't want to hurt his feelings either.

Sighing, she took a deep breath in; "actually, n-"

"Yes." Sasuke cut in, his eyes finally gazing at his mothers as he let a small smile slip past his defenses. Sakura stared at Sasuke in shock, before she shakily nodded towards Mikoto and the rest. Mikoto's eyes gleamed with excitement and Fugaku just seemed to sigh in annoyance. Sakura wasn’t sure exactly why, but couldn’t really seem to care much.

Itachi remained silent, but Sakura couldn't shake off the feeling of him watching her. His eyes never leaving her, she shrugged it off, though, guessing he was just a little unaccustomed to guests from Sasuke.

"That's great!" Mikoto cheered, clapping her hands together as she tilted her head from side to side. "I now have a for sure chance at grandchildren," Sakura once again choked, rather this time on nothing. "And, since Ita-chan over here doesn't have a girlfriend, or even looks like he will get one, I entrust all my faith to you Sasuke."

Sasuke just slyly smirked before standing, grabbing Sakura's hand, gently he pulled her up. "I should escort Sakura home... mother." The words seemed forced to no one but Sakura, and she could see, or rather feel the way his body tensed in unfamiliarity.

Mikoto stood, along with everyone else and they took their way to the door. Mikoto gave a soft goodbye before reminding Sasuke to make sure he comes back home this time, Sakura giggled whilst Sasuke grumbled.

Before Sakura knew they were up and out of the Uchiha house and on there way to hers. Sakura had yet to inform Sasuke that she lived with Naruto, but couldn't find any real problem with it, though for some reason, she fidgeted and twirled her fingers.

Once far away enough, Sakura turned her gaze over to Sasuke and gave him a once over. "Sasuke-kun," she questioned, "are you okay? I know that was a lot to take in and I can't imagine the amount of emotional pain you must be suffering right now but-" Sakura was abruptly cut off by Sasuke, for the second time that night, when she felt his lips upon hers and his arms wrapping themselves around her waist. Sakura's eyes remained open in shock, not expecting such affection.

Once Sasuke pulled back, Sakura regarded Sasuke hazily and came to the realization that they had stopped in the middle of the road. Sasuke said nothing but leaned down, resting his head on her shoulder. Sakura was slightly overwhelmed. She had never experienced so much affection in one day from Sasuke, she jumped at the thought though, it meant he trusted her. She had known before but still reveled in open-acts of affection. "Thank you," Sasuke whispered, slightly muffled.

Sakura smiled, her cheeks flushing a tad-bit as she returned his hug. "For what?"

"For being there for me," Sasuke explained, "I never thought I would see them again let alone feel my brothers love. It drove me to hatred in our world and now, everything seemed so peaceful, I don't want to... return."

Sakura gasped, pulling back from the whug as she stared at Sasuke in shock. He couldn't mean-! What did he mean he didn't want to go back? She couldn't stay here, he couldn't, it wasn't right! "Sasuke-kun, what do you mean? We have to go back, we have to figure out how to get back."

Sasuke suddenly chuckled, shaking his head softly. "I know, annoying," he flicked her on the forehead and Sakura immediately glared at him, holding the sore spot that had just been assaulted. "But... just let me have a little bit of time with them."  
Sakura grumbled something under her throat before nodding. "Only a little though, then we have to figure out how the hell we get out of here." Sakura smiled up at him, and Sasuke suddenly found himself enamored by her beauty and how she could always make someone feel better. He had been foolish when he was younger, thinking that someone like her was useless.

Smiling lightly, because despite everything he still wasn't an openly emotional man. He turned and began walking again only with his hand gripping hers this time.

It didn't take long for her to arrive home after Sakura gave the correct directions. Which, she herself was quite amazed on how she remembered. "This is it," Sakura whispered, staring at the door. A part of her didn't want to go in, didn't want to be alone and faced with this reality again. It had felt so good being with Sasuke, but now she had to go. It wouldn’t look good for her not to be home when Naruto woke up.

"Um, Sasuke-kun, can we meet tomorrow? Maybe half way to your house and mine."

It was much lighter out than when she first left and Sakura guessed it to be around six maybe seven.  
Sasuke nodded, before it looked as if he had realized something. Turning to Sakura, Sasuke regarded her with mild-interest. "Sakura, do you live alone in this world like the other? That's an awfully large house."

Sakura chuckled shamefully before rubbing the back of her head, "actually. I live with Naruto."

"What?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems like we are still really good friends in this world and we share a house. It's not as bad as you think," Sakura quickly defended.

"But... the dobe?"

Sakura giggled before smiling warmly. "Yeah. I wa-"

"Sakura..? What're you doing with the freak?"

R&R


	5. sharingan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura refuses to look like an idiot when she's waken up in a world completely different from hers and every things different and there are strange looking desks and strange looking books in front of her. And wait, why is Gaara her boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed a NaruSaku moment. They just make me so happy, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also, again thanks to all those who commented and kudosed! It means so much to me.

Title: different world  
Pairing: SasuSaku  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the characters, just the plot. If I did Itachi would still be alive.

“G-Gaara..” 

She could feel the burn of his glare without having to turn around. She also knew it wasn’t directed towards her without having to look. A bout of panic surged through her, knowing that none of this could end well and if Gaara’s personality is anything like it is back home, then none of this truly could end well. “Why are you holding hands with him?!”

Sakura gulped, looking down at their intwined hands before ripping her hand away from Sasuke’s grip. She ignored his look of hurt, turning to Gaara.

Upon coming face to face with him, Sakura realized he was much closer to them than she had originally thought. She could see the burn of anger coursing through his eyes and the way he had his hands clenched into tight fists. Sakura remained silent. She didn’t know how to get out of this one.

Just when Gaara moved to speak again, Sakura felt herself unbalance and being pushed back. She looked up shocked to see Sasuke’s arm in front of her chest as he stepped in front of her in a rather protective manner. Stuttering, she grabbed his arm. “S-Sasuke-kun... this isn’t-”

“Sasuke-kun?!” Gaara bellowed out, stepping closer to them so he was only mere inches away from Sasuke’s face. 

Sakura knew that in no way could this turn out good. 

“Step back, sand boy.” 

Gaara replied with a glare, “sand boy? I have no idea what you’re talking about, freak, but that’s my girlfriend you’re manhandling.” Gaara remarked, his hand reaching out to grab me. Shockingly, he managed to rip me from Sasuke’s side and grabbed me in the familiar spot of my waist. I regarded Sasuke with careful eyes, knowing that his patience was being tested and that if Gaara even dared to further their.. closeness, there would be no telling what Sasuke would do.

“Gaara..kun, I can explain this. Please, c-calm down.” Sakura whispered, loud enough for Sasuke to hear. He gave her an odd, slightly betrayed look as she said these words. Sakura shook her head, her heart thumping loudly, at least to her, inside her chest. 

She truly had no idea how to explain this. There was no saying if what she would say was right or wrong, but taking a deep breath she steeled herself. “My... um parents were good friends of the Uchiha family, and we would often visit them. I ...still do every once in a while.”

Gaara took his eyes off of Sasuke, turning to his girlfriend with cautious eyes. “You never told me this before.”

Sakura shrugged, “never felt the need. And Sasuke-ku...- is an old friend of mine.”

“Yet you completely ignore him during school.” Gaara bluntly said, his eyes boring deeply into hers. Sakura swore mentally, trying to think of a reason why. Before she remembered. “It’s funny actually,” she lent up to his ear so Sasuke couldn’t hear, but he could. “I don’t like to really wanna be his friend, but it’s something my mother wished upon me.” 

Sasuke blinked, not expecting such harsh words to come out of Sakura’s mouth. A tinge of betrayal flooded through him. He was about to leave, feeling as if he clearly wasn’t wanted before Sakura turned to him. Flashing him an apologetic look, before smiling weakly back at Gaara. Relief flooded through Sasuke, as he continue to glare at Gaara, glad that she didn’t mean what she said.

“Ah,” Gaara replied. Leaning down, he connected his lips with Sakura’s, to which she went wide eyed not expecting such intimate actions. She could already feel Sasuke’s anger, and cursed mentally. He did this on purpose, to warn Sasuke.

This whole damn situation was proving to be too much too stressful.

Cursing in her mind, Sakura returned the kiss knowing that if she didn’t Gaara would become suspicious again. 

Pulling back, Gaara regarded Sakura with one last glance and Sasuke a glare before turning. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Sakura.” He monotonously said.

Sakura let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, relieved that Gaara had left. Turning, to make sure that the red-head had left. Sakura, sure he was gone, turned around hesitantly only to gasp out how close Sasuke had moved towards her. “Sasuke-k-kun...”

“You’re going to break up with him.” Sasuke ordered, his tone leaving no argument to be made.

Sakura gasped once again, not expecting such demanding and emotionless words to come out of Sasuke’s voice, especially towards her. Looking up, she was once again speechless at the redness in his eye and the familiar black accents. Confused, Sakura’s eyes narrowed, reaching up to cup Sasuke’s face. “You’re sharingan...” 

Sasuke blinked, “what do you mean?” He questioned, his voice drawling lightly. “This is not the first time you’ve seen my sharingan.”

Sakura shook her head, “I know.” She whispered, her eyes solely studying his eyes. Ignoring anything else but the power that surged from him. Now that she focused, he didn’t seem any different. Not any different from the Sasuke she knew whereas she had loss her chakra. She didn’t have her power or skills as a ninja anymore, but he had just activated his sharingan in anger. “But, when I came to this world, I lost my chakra. You haven’t.”

“What do you mean?” Sasuke asked, grabbing her wrist as his anger lessened.

“When I woke up her, my insane strength was gone. I don’t have my healing powers and I don’t have chakra, but you, you still have it.” Sakura shook her head again, confused as her mind tried to figure out why. Why did he still have his chakra? “Search for my chakra.”

Sasuke tilted his head, but otherwise followed her orders. Focusing, he tried to search for her comforting and warm chakra only to feel nothing. His eyes narrowed slightly, confused by the emptiness he felt. They were only inches apart, practically sharing the same air, so there is no way that it could be she was too far away. Even then, Sasuke had always been good at controlling chakra and searching for chakra. “I don’t understand.”

Sakura nodded, “neither do I.” She whispered, looking down to her hand in confusion. Why would he have his power? Part of her was frustrated in jealously, he still had his power while she was left helpless. If she were to be attacked, what would she do?

“But we are going to figure it out.” Sasuke concluded, staring softly down at her. He could tell she was confused and frustrated, and even a little bit scared. Smiling lightly, he gave her a hug. “Until then, i’ll protect you.” 

Sakura smiled, “I should go inside. The Naruto of this world will be worried if i’m not there.” Sasuke nodded, before giving her a chaste kiss and turning. He gave her a soft wave, before she smiled. Giggling to herself, “make sure to go home!”

He grunted, and Sakura smiled. Turning towards her door, she headed up the stairs. Upon entering, she thanked herself for not locking the door, or else she wouldn’t have been able to get in. 

Naruto was still sleeping and looking around Sakura could see on the clock that it was seven in the morning. Whining, she sat next to Naruto. She didn’t want to be alone so the selfish part of her shook Naruto, effectively waking him up. “Eh... Sakura-chan?” He murmured, his eyes half open as he sat up. He blinked, looking around the room before turning to Sakura who smiled cheekily at him.

“Morning.”

“Why’d you wake me up?” Naruto whined, he had still wanted to sleep later. Looking at the clock he saw it was only seven. “At seven’o’clock! I wanted to sleep in later!”

Sakura lightly punched him, not quite up for putting much effort into the hit. “I wanted to talk.”

Naruto’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. His eyes darting around in alarm as if looking for intruders. “Who are you and what have you done with my Sakura-chan?” He joked. And even though the sentence should have alarmed Sakura, she felt herself giggling along with him.

Sighing, she was tired and stressed. She wanted to go home. Sakura allowed herself to slouch against Naruto, leaning her head on his shoulder. She did not fear rejection or if this was abnormal for the her here to do. She was extremely close to Naruto back home and didn’t think anything of searching for comfort from him. 

He complied, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. “Everything okay, Sakura-chan?”

“No,” she sighed, eyes drooping close.

“Wanna tell me?”

“I just wanna be home...” 

The statement should have confused Naruto, but she sensed no alarm or confusion coming from her best friend. Rather his arm tightening around her and his head leaning upon her own. “I know.” He whispered.

“Me too.”


	6. job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura refuses to look like an idiot when she's waken up in a world completely different from hers and every things different and there are strange looking desks and strange looking books in front of her. And wait, why is Gaara her boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so absent for so long, schools starting up and I had to get things ready. But I am back, before I have to go to school officially... Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter, I don't think its one of my bests but let me know. And sorry for any grammar mistakes, I will edit it in a little bit, but as I said i'm short on time! Comment and kudo please!

Title: different world  
Pairing: SasuSaku  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the characters, just the plot. If I did Itachi would still be alive.

Sakura felt oddly comfortable waking up. She felt safe and calm, as if she didn’t have a care in the world. Which happened to be the complete opposite of how she’d felt for the past twenty-four hours. Her mind felt relaxed instead of racking for some kind of explanation as to what had happened.

Her muscles felt tender and fragile, but loose. 

She felt herself straighten out from it’s previous curled form and look around in confusion. Had she fallen asleep? Looking at the clock it read eleven, which was a good few hours later than she remembered it being. Looking to her left, she was greeted with the sight of Naruto snoring with a slightly trace of drool slipping down his jaw.

His head was right against his shoulder which she figured her fault, because if she remembered correctly she had fallen asleep on her best friend.

Sighing, she looked around, not quite sure what to do with herself. It was eleven and it was no doubt that Sasuke was home, possibly asleep. Even then it would be strange of her to appear at the Uchiha’s residence again without even a days gap.

What to do? What to do?

“Mornin’ Sakura-chan,” Naruto’s drawled voice came. Turning her head she saw Naruto rub his eyes like she had herself and sit up. Sakura was glad to have him awake, instead of sitting alone in a stifling silence. His cheeks reddened ever so slightly when he proceeded to wipe the drool off of his jaw. Smiling sheepishly at Sakura, he adverted his eyes to the clock.

“Eleven!” He shouted, standing up abruptly. Sakura’s eyes widened watching him with concern. What could have caused him to freak out so abruptly. “Naruto?” Sakura questioned, standing up herself to come a head shorten than him.

He turned his worried expression to her, “I have work and you! You have your date with Gaara.” Oh, yeah... Sakura had forgotten about that even after the nightly reminder she had received from Gaara himself. Her mind had been too rattled with other things.

However, did he just say... job? “Job?” Sakura questioned, her mind once again reeling for an answer. What was this job he said? Did she have one herself? Had she by accident missed her... job?

Naruto narrowed his eyes, clearly baffled by her lack of knowledge of the subject. Alarmed of his reaction, Sakura tried to ignore the pitting feeling in her stomach and waited for him to answer. “Yeah, you know how we get money?” Naruto said, shaking his head. “I work at a restaurant, had you forgotten?”

Knowing that if she were to see no then Naruto would only be more suspicious of her. Giggling lightly, as if to brighten the mood, Sakura shook her head. “No,” she smiled, “I just forgot you had work today.”

“I have work every Sunday, Monday and Wednesday, Sakura,” Sakura didn’t miss the lack of endearment, and with a shaky nod she realized that she needed to start being more careful on choosing what words she said. “As well as you do.”

That meant... 

“I know.” Sakura lightly joked, “just forgot.”

Naruto just nodded before heading towards the stairs, “well since your so forgetful, remember you have a date with Gaara. He should be here in a half hour.”

Sakura made her way to her room as well, figuring she should probably getting into nicer clothes if she’s going on a date. Ashamed because se almost slipped and she knew Naruto was becoming suspicious of her lack of knowledge. She wondered, should she tell Naruto? She had this job that she no idea where it was or what she did, she barely knew what a job meant in this world. What if it was completely different from the type she worked back home which she was starting to really believe.

Sakura had never worked a civilian job back home. She never needed to with missions and such, so she would have no idea what to do or how to even start figuring out how. 

She trusted Naruto with her life back home. She would never question him or his decisions, because their relationship had become that close. He was like her older brother, despite her being older, he always protected her and kept her safe. She trusted the Naruto she knew, but could she trust this one?

Sighing, Sakura decided to just ignore her mind for now and try and decide what she was gonna wear today. Looking in her closet, she looked through. She didn’t even know what to wear. Should she wear a dress or pants? Agitated by her lack of knowledge, Sakura grabbed a random dress from her closet and threw it on. Who knew being stuck in this strange world would be so trivial?

She had wanted to see Sasuke but now... was there time? She guessed she could visit him at night. Truthfully going on a date with her... boyfriend was on the bottom of this list of things she wanted to do today. 

The dress was maroon and reach just above her knees. Deciding it good enough, Sakura grabbed a pair of shoes (black) and slipped them on. 

What now?

-

The date started off fine, Sakura guessed. All the did was going watch a movie which was a rather... interesting experience and then walked around the park. It wasn’t bad thought awkwardly silent. neither Sakura nor Gaara spoke. Sakura figured he wouldn’t, he wasn’t much of a talker back in her world whereas she loved to talk. Sakura could find herself speaking for hours without a problem.

But she found herself scared to say anything. She had already messed up plenty of times with Naruto, whom she knew quiet well, what would she do if she messed up with Gaara. She rather talked to him and found herself struggling to stop ending his name with the respectful suffix, she didn’t feel as close and bonded with him as he did with her.

Since they rarely spoke, Sakura found herself stuck in her thoughts. So far she had only seen six people she recognized from her world, where was everyone else. Where was Tsunade-same, was she still as powerful as she if back home? Ino? Tenten? What about Sai?

She had no idea how to find them, but what if they had been transported just like her Sasuke had? Having another familiar personality would be helpful and make her feel less helpless. She practically had no idea what she was talking about half the time and the other half she only had a brief amount of knowledge on it.

“Sakura?” Hearing her name being called, Sakura snapped her head over to Gaara to see themselves standing in front of the restaurant. Only Gaara wasn’t the one who had called her name. Confused, Sakura looked around only to see Itachi standing near her, with a soft smile on his face.

Her hand reflexed to grab her kunai but felt nothing there and remembered she was not a ninja here. Baffled by why Itachi was there, she glance over to Gaara to see him lightly glaring at Itachi. 

“Itachi-san?” Sakura questioned.

“Can I speak to you?”


	7. never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura refuses to look like an idiot when she's waken up in a world completely different from hers and every things different and there are strange looking desks and strange looking books in front of her. And wait, why is Gaara her boyfriend? R&R (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't trying to make Gaara a bad guy! I really love him but I thought it fit the story, so I put it in. Sorry any Gaara fans. Beware! Anyways enjoy the chapter and please comment what you thought of it! Things will be explained all too soon!

Title: different world  
Pairing: SasuSaku  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the characters, just the plot. If I did Itachi would still be alive.

“You want to speak with me?”

“Yes,” Itachi nodded, politely. His tone quiet and soft. Sakura couldn’t possibly think of a reason why the Uchiha prodigy would want to speak to her. Bewildered by hsi sudden interest with her, when she had been at the Uchiha house before, mind you it was her first really visit, he hadn’t seemed to engrossed in wanting to speak with her.

He was courteous enough to ask her about herself and keep a small conversation running, but other then that... Sakura recalled him being more interested in staring at her rather than actually speaking to her.

She knew that Gaara wasn’t all too pleased with this sudden interest either. And could feel him inching up closer behind her, his hand now resting softly on her lower back. He was very touchy, Sakura realized, very close and possessive and all though his motives made her very uncomfortable than not. She didn’t know how to end it with him.

That wasn’t the issue now, Sakura reminded herself.

Turning to Gaara with a small and endearing smile, she removed his hand from her back. “I’ll only be a little bit. I’m sure you don’t mind?” She asked, her voice sweet, almost sickly so, and she give him a bright smile. It almost sickened her to do so, not that Gaara was unattractive or repulsing, on the contrary actually. But she felt as if she was cheating on Sasuke whenever she had to do anything intimate. It almost felt as if she was betraying Sasuke.

Gaara was reluctant but eventually pulled his arm form her grasp and turned to lean against the restaurant wall. 

Sakura turned to Itachi, waiting for him to lead the way. He led her slightly away from Gaara so he couldn’t hear but could still very well watch us. And Sakura definitely felt his eyes on her back. He must have been hostile, seeing as this was the second Uchiha male to want or have her attention and as possessive as he seemed Sakura could only imagine.

“What is it that you wanted to speak about, Itachi-san?” Sakura ignored the vulnerable feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach. She had been raised all her life to fear enemies of Konoha, Akatsuki included, which in her world Itachi was much part of. Now she knew what he did was intently for the sole purpose of Konoha and for his brother, but there would always be a tiny inch of her that was scared of him.

“No need for formalities Sakura.” Itachi spoke, his eyes staring into her but not completely at her. It was unnerving but Sakura tried her best to keep her wits about herself.

“Ah,” Sakura nodded, “so. Is there something urgent?”

“I was in the belief that you were dating my brother.” Itachi bluntly stated. A with a gasp of realization, Sakura realized she had been stupid enough to forgot that Sasuke had smugly confessed to his family the nightly previously that they were dating. And of course he had to see her when she was on a date with Gaara.

Sakura fumbled for words. Not sure how to get herself out of the situation. She didn’t want the whole Uchiha family of this world to hate her, even thought she hoped to not be stuck in it too much longer. “Haha, that’s a funny story actually.” Sakura panicked, rubbing the back of her head.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, amused by her actions. “You’re much more... exuberant than I remember Sasuke telling me.”

Sakura stopped her rambling and fumbling, turning to look at Itachi with a flustered expression. “Sasuke-kun talks about me?”

“Yes, like said last night. I’ve heard much about you.” Something in his eyes confused Sakura greatly and made her feel as if there was a much deeper meaning to his words then he was letting on.

Sakura chose to ignore her gut feeling, thinking she was just imagining things. Maybe hoping he knew more than she did. She wasn’t sure. “Ah, yes.” Sakura giggled softly, “Well, I do tend to be quite emotional and vocal people say.”

Itachi smiled, rather small, but there was a hint of one. And with a final nod, he turned with a wave of a hand. 

Sakura could have sworn she heard the words; “wish we could’ve have met properly.” come out of his mouth. Unsure of herself and her ears, Sakura narrowed her eyes, taking one last glance at Itachi before making her way back to Gaara.

What she returned to wasn’t something she quite expected. Having her upper arm gripped in a almost painful grip and being tugged alone like some rag-doll also was quite a surprise. Gaara seemed furious if his glare and hardened features were anything to go by.

Sakura was about to hit him or ripped herself from his grip and give him an earful when she was painfully reminded her lack of chakra. Sakura still struggled, despite everything and before she knew it Gaara had attached himself to her side and had a tight hold of her waist. Her upper arm held soft red marks that looked like fingers.

Many stand biers watched Gaara carefully, startled just as she was by his aggressiveness. “Gaara, what’s the matter?” Sakura frustrated by his lack of care for her person, tried to stop their walking only to be pulled along harder.

Gaara didn’t reply and suddenly Sakura found herself thrust into a house and pushed against a wall. Sakura guessed this to be Gaara’s apartment by the dark and beige colours which were oddly similar to sand. 

Stunned by his sudden enraged attitude Sakura tried to push him away from her only to have both her wrists pinned above her head. Gaara was too preoccupied by sucking softly on her neck, creating a welt. Sakura shook her body, trying to shrug the much heavier man off of her. Cursing, Sakura wished she still had her superhuman strength because the fool on her would have been through the wall of his house by now.

Sakura never truly realized how helpless she was without her chakra to back her up.

“Gaara!” Sakura yelled, furious herself and frustrated by his lack of tact. “What the hell are you doing?!”

Gaara growled, pulling away to stare directly into her eyes. Sakura flinched from the fire that burned within his eyes, suddenly frightened by this rather new side of Gaara. She had seen such anger in the boy since the Chuunin exams, and that was so long ago and not even in this world. “Why does every man suddenly seem interested in you?”

Sakura openly gaped, her struggling’s come to a stop in stunned silence. Sakura went back to sucking on her skin only this time moving down her chest. “Wha?”

He continued to talk, mumbled albeit; “First the freak, then his brother. Are you cheating on me?” 

Sakura had no words on what to say. Rather threatened by his possessiveness.

“Not gonna answer?” Gaara tightened his grip on Sakura’s wrist making her moan in slight pain. Shifting her body, Sakura seemed to wake up from her shock and began struggling again. Realizing that Gaara wasn’t gonna stop and intended to push this much farther than she wanted it to go. Sakura didn’t know if the her in this world had done it with Gaara, but she certianly wasn’t going to betray Sasuke like that.

“Gaara! Stop! I don’t want this...” 

“You’re mine.” Gaara growled, completely ignoring her.

Sakura’s protests softly turned into pleas. Her mind becoming overwhelmed with fear at Gaara’s furious and completely mindless actions. Trying harder, she tried to push him off her only to fail.

“Please! Stop!”

Gaara let go of her hands for a moment, proceeding to rip the top of her dress in half. The only thing covering her dignity was her bra. Shocked and appalled, Sakura pushed Gaara off who seemed just as stunned but Sakura ignored that. She grabbed the two ends of her split dress and grabbed them, covering herself. She shook with fear and stared at Gaara in a frantic anger. 

Shaking her head, she ignored the directionless expression on his face. Never did she think something like that would happen to her. And even if he hadn’t gotten that far, she still felt unsafe in his presence. 

“W-we’re done.” Sakura said. Before Gaara could try and stop her or explain himself, Sakura stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her. She felt a tear drop hit her hand and realized she was finally crying.

-

Sakura wasn’t sure where she was headed or where she ahd intended on going. But somehow she found herself in front of the Uchiha compound, the sun setting.

She still held her ripped dress and shoes in her hands. 

Walking shakily to the front door, Sakura knocked. Only for it to be immediately answered. “Sasuke...”


End file.
